Happiness - (Never have I ever)
by Wandererzaehler
Summary: Connor and Abby discuss something important at night... / Set after the series. Something out of my 'Never have I ever...'-challenge! Enjoy!


**Day 02:**

 **Never have I ever...**

 **…written a ficlet for Primeval!**

* * *

 **Happiness**

Connor had been tossing restlessly for a while. Now Abby heard him sigh and decided she'd had just enough of this: "What is it?", she whispered.

Connor was facing away from her so his answer was barely audible: "I was just thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing. Forget it. It was a stupid idea."

Abby snorted and punched his back: "Come on, Connor – I know you better than that. Just tell me so we can go to sleep."

Connor rolled over towards her. Abby could see him outlined against the window through which light filtered in, despite the early morning hour.

"You have to promise not to laugh at me."

"Connor, you know I don't do that... often." She added the last part in a mischievous voice and was rewarded with that low chuckle she loved so much.

When Connor spoke again, however, his voice was dead serious: "If we hadn't been stranded in the Cretaceous, would we... I mean, do you think we'd be together now?"

Abby frowned in surprise and hesitated to answer, instead asking: "Why'd you think about that?"

She felt his shrug more than she saw it: "Jenny and Michael split up."

"I hadn't heard", Abby whispered.

"I don't think she told anyone else at the ARC. It's not like she's coming around much."

"No. But still, they were so happy last time I saw them... He did her good. I was so hoping this would work out."

"So did I. After everything..." Connor trailed off, and Abby decided that they didn't need to talk about this again, so instead she asked: "Did she tell you why they split up?"

"Not really. But I think... Well, she didn't tell him the whole truth. She held back from him."

"You mean because of that they were bound to break?"

"I don't know. But it can't really be good, now, can it?"

Neither one of them said anything for a while. Lying as close together as they did, Abby could feel the gentle rise and fall of Connor's chest. One of his arms was draped loosely around her middle, and after a few minutes, he absent-mindedly began running his hand up and down her back. Abby moved closer toward him.

"Abby...", Connor whispered, and she knew he was going to try and take back his question. Probably call it silly or something and ask her to forget all about it, like he usually did when he was afraid they might end up arguing. But there was no way she'd let this go.

"Listen, Connor", she said, "I'm sure we would've ended up together one way or another. It's not like I fell in love with you because you were the only man available on the planet – I was already in love with you before we were trapped in the past. If anything, that year made my feelings grow stronger. Connor, you didn't only protect me, you gave me hope. I think... I _know_ that I'd have died if it hadn't been for you. You changed in that year, but you also... you kept being yourself, your amazing, idiotic self..."

Abby stopped, feeling a lump in her throat. Connor's grip around her tightened for a moment, but all he said was: "Now you sound just like me when you ramble."

"I'm serious, Connor."

"I know."

"Then shut up and go to sleep."

Connor pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead: "I'm still wondering why you fell in love with me in the first place."

She punched his arm with some vigour: "I think I've told you enough about my feelings for tonight, don't you think? Don't push your luck."

The Baby Monitor on the bedside table next to Connor came to life, the lights lit up, and they heard their daughter's crying.

Abby was halfway out of bed when Connor grabbed her arm and grinned before sneaking in another kiss, to her lips this time: "My turn, Abby."

"I love you so much, you know?", he said as he pulled back.

"I love you too, you moron."

Crawling out of bed, he grinned: "You're only saying that now 'cause that'll heighten your chances for a wink of sleep."

"You're absolutely right", she murmured into her pillow, smiling happily.

* * *

The year in the Cretaceous had been a nightmare she wouldn't have survived without Connor's support. Now however, in the safety of their home, with Connor and their baby daughter close by, she couldn't help but feel that this terrible year had brought her more happiness than she ever imagined possible...


End file.
